Lovers
by Holbyfan101
Summary: Ric and Serena feel more passionate about each other.
1. Chapter 1

Keller was quiet today, Serena doing paperwork as usual, Chantelle being sweet and Ric being, well Ric.

It was 5.50 pm and Ric and Serena were getting ready to go. Serena was rummaging around the office looking for her purse. " what are you looking for ms Campbell?" Ric asked inquisitivly. " I've lost my purse and I can't find it." She answered. Ric chuckled then asked " do you want me to help?" She nodded. Ric was now on his hands and knees searching for her purse.

" ouch!" Serena screamed, " what have you done now Serena?" Ric replied.

" I banged my head on the stupid table corner!" She answer loudly.

she put her hand on where she had banged it, to find a deep cut oozing a warm red substance. " is it bleeding Serena?" Ric asked, she replied with a nod. " let me see it." Ric said. She walked over and he looked at it, " you need stitches." he replied.

After the stitches, she looked at Griffin to say thanks but she felt different against him, she felt like she loved him. He looked at her the same way, pulling her into a soft kiss, then it turned into a more passionate kiss. His lips moved against hers. She walked over to the door with Ric still kissing him, he pinned her against the wall kissing.

what would happen next? Review your answers!


	2. Chapter 2

" I need to get home, Eleanor is back at 6.30 and its 6.10 already." Serena said with a frown. " don't go." Ric replied.

-1111-1111-1111-1111-1111-

it was the next day and Serena was experiencing a hangover. Serena felt very uncomfortable around Ric because of last night. Secretly she still felt something towards him but was she going to let him know that.

" Ms Campbell, I need a word." Ric called.

she walked into the office saying after she closed the door, " is this about last night?" , he replied " I shouldn't of done that, I'm very ashamed."

" Don't be stupid." She said pulling him in for a soft kiss.

with that he responded with a harder kiss.

-111111-1111-11111-1111-11111-1111-1111

she just walked out of his office, with a tiny smirk. " ms Campbell, did you have fun?" Malick asked, " what are you talking about?" She replied.

"well after you came out of mr Griffin's Office you had lipstick smudged like yu had a kiss, am I right?" Malick said.

she hesitated but she knodded to his question.

He smirked but then got back to work.

was it that obvious? she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

It was starting to get late, it had been a very fast day. Serena was busy in her office doing paperwork overtime. Ric hesitated, " do you need something?" Serena asked. "Just wondering why your still here." He replied.

" It's not as if this work is going to do it by itself, and I don't need to rush home because Eleanor is out." She stated.

he shutted the laptop and pulled Serena to her feet, next putting her coat on

she asked almost shouting " what are you doing?"

" taking you out for dinner." Griffin said.

she didn't say anything and just let him take her out for dinner anyway she was kinda hungry.

after their meal Ric hesitated to ask " are you coming to mine ?" She nodded while she blushed like a young teenager. In the car ride back it was very silent, very uncomfortable.

On the path way to his house they held hands, fingers intwined.

he showed her round his bright, tidy home. He asked her if she wanted and food or beverages but she denied. He gave her one of his shirts to sleep in for the night then showed her to the spare room. He left her there. She felt her anger raise, then she walked over to his rooms door knocking it, entering without an answer.

" What are you doing?" He asked

She shouted back " you expect me to sleep on my own in the spare room?"

he was speechless, but instead kissed her, then saying " I didnt know if you would feel awkward?" She replied kissing him then saying " does that answer your question?"


	4. Chapter 4

" Morning." Serena said to Ric. They were in bed together. It was 6:00 in the morning, then she shouted out, " Sugar, I'm going to be late!"

Ric relied " what? You're not due in till 9:00."

so she answered that, " I like to go in early to get more work done, I have a mountain of paperwork to do."

she shot up, getting her clother. " Serena your so stubborn!" Ric shouted at her, he then continued " what are you doing?"

She returned an answer, " I'm walking home, after I get changed."

" do you want me to drive you?" He asked kindly. She nodded

" sorry." She said.

they were both dressed, she was already in the clothes from her house. He drove her to work. She said thanks on her way out the car. He got out to " what are you doing?" She questioned. He answered " Going to work."


	5. Chapter 5

Today it was Chrissie and Sacha's wedding. Chrissie was wearing a cream satin dress with a matching jacket and Sacha was dressed in a black suit with a red rose button hole.

Ric and Serena had still kept their secret to themselves. They both couldn't be at the wedding ceremony because they both had surgery.

At the venue, Serena was dressed in a purple knee length dress. Ric was in a black suit. Ric kept thinking, Serena in a dress OMG!

At the dance floor, Ric asked serena sweetly, " may i have this dance?" She nodded giving him her hand gingerly.

as they were slow dancing she laid her head on his chest, she whispered into his ear, " you know im not ashamed of us, if anyone see us kiss I don't mind."

he looked at her then pulled her into a kiss. "Ms Campbell." Michael said drunk.

their secret was out, and they didn't mind.

please can I have some ideas for the new chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

" that was a nice kiss." Serena said after Ric kissed her on the dance floor.

" I thought exactly the same." He replied.

Michael walked over and asked with a smirk " may I have a dance?" She nodded and Ric walked over to the table.

" So Serena, how long have you love birds been together?"

she answered back " roughly 2 weeks."

he just smirked to himself wondering why he didn't notice the two of them.

after their dance, she and Michael sat down, then out of the blue her pager rang, the same as Ric. " we've got to go." He announced.

So Ric and Serena walked over to the happily married couple and said their congrats, then both leaving quietly.

-—-—-—-—-

in the elevator Serena suggested " I think we should get changed into scrubs before we have to get ready for theatre."

" I think that is a good idea." He said with a slight chuckle.

after the successful operation, Ric and Serena visited the now conscious patient.

the patient,lewis, looked Serena up and down.

"Excuse me, im your doctor not your partner." She said almost shouting.

lewis replied " I love it when women get fiesty and hard to get."

She gave him the death glare. Just then Ric answered back, "she is your doctor your the patient. I don't care if your lonely, you don't make out with my staff. Do I make my self clear?"

ric said that with almost jealousy. Lewis nodded like a pupil at the head masters office.

-Ric and serena walked into their office, then when the door was closed, with hesitation they both let out a laugh, making their faces go as red as a tomatoes.


End file.
